Morningsorrow Reunion
by Zaraelyna13
Summary: Zaraelyna Morningsorrow, presumed to be the last of her family, discovers her younger sister who she thought to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

_Unbelievable…_

Walking into your home city, as far as the ranger was concerned, should be accompanied with feelings of pride, and fondness. Never anger. But even so…

 _Have they even moved?_

Returning from Tanaan was, for most, a time full of recovery. Opportunities to relax, build relationships, and cool down from the battle. For Zaraelyna Morningsorrow, however, it was an annoyance.

 _All they do is stand, and think. Stare._ She'd crease her brow, and for a moment, considered approaching a group to question their actions. Thinking past her zeal a moment before it was too late, she'd chuckle quietly to herself, basking in the irony. _Much as I am doing…_ With a crooked smile, she'd make her way to a bench, reclining against its back. Overlooking the Exchange, she'd allow herself to relax as much as she seemed able. It wouldn't appear to be much to anyone else, but for her, it was huge.

Watching the familiar constructs patrol, the conversing groups becoming recognizable the more time she spent, she'd allow her mind to drift. Back to her family. Anarian, her father. Always strong, a beacon for the Morningsorrows. His word was order, strength, wisdom. Anyanda, her mother. Kind in her own respect, but not to be mistaken for weakness. No, not in her family. Gentle when possible, but with the refined savagery of one who never truly let their guard down.

Vyndina, her younger sister… _Vyn…_ Her look had morphed into a wistful smile, tilting her head slightly. The memories of childhood would begin to resurface, trickling in at first, before flooding her mind's eye. Clenching her fists, she'd exhale shakily. Taking a deep breath, as her parents had taught her so long ago, seemed to help steady herself. It always did. Before she could do else, she darted her eyes to her left, detecting motion through her peripherals. Watching carefully, she'd narrow her eyes. Leaning forward to peer past the fountain, she sought out its source. After a few moments, a small cat would leap forward, seemingly pursuing something… A bug? It did not matter. Her reverie was shattered, and the cold scowl would return to her lips.

Such was her life, in recent days. A hint of movement was all it took. Even in Silvermoon, a place where she used to feel so safe. _Funny,_ she thought. _How times change. How people-_

"Hi!" A soft breath could be felt from over her shoulder, smelling of… Peaches?

Emitting a grunt as she shot forward, in one swift motion, she'd draw the dagger from her boot, whirling on the assailant. Eyes narrowed, lips curled into a sneer, she'd readied herself for the impending conflict.

All that came was a blink. The 'assailant' would tilt her head gently, seemingly trying to understand the reaction. Her blonde hair was tied loosely above her head, a scarf draped around her neck, covering her mouth and chin. Her 'clothes' looked to be made of leather, lined with fur and cloth, seemingly more for convenience and ease of access.

With a mental note that this was probably another civilian, Zara would scowl, raising a brow. "What do you want?" She'd keep her words quick, short, and to the point. Slowly lowering the dagger, but not entirely relaxing, she'd look over the woman as she waited for the response. When it came, it was not at all what she expected.

"You… Looked sad." That was all the newcomer said, a vaguely worried expression on her face. She'd twirl her fingers oddly at her sides, watching the woman with a slightly tilted head. One of her long, pointed ears would twitch.

Confused, but not any less wary, Zara leaned on her back leg, tilting her head to the side in much the same manner the woman did. "I… What? I don't need to explain myself to you… Leave me be."

Without skipping a beat, the leather-clad woman would raise her palms innocently, and walk around the bench. Sitting a few paces to the side of Zara, she'd pat next to her, a gentle smile growing on her face. This wouldn't do anything to placate the ranger, and she'd sneer once more, moving to the other bench. Setting herself down, she'd attempt to clear her mind, steadying her breath once more.

The newcomer would watch this curiously, head still tilted. "You know to breathe… Clears your mind." She'd watch the ranger for a few more moments, before sighing when she didn't earn a response. Simply watching, she'd remain quiet. This didn't go unnoticed by Zara. After almost a minute, she'd dart her gaze back to the previous bench, nostrils flaring.

"If you wish to help, then leave me be. I don't want company."

"I just-"

"Don't. Save it, and leave."

The woman would go to speak, before thinking better of it. With a gentle sigh, she'd push herself from the bench, getting ready to leave. Almost as an afterthought, she'd look over her shoulder."Your name?"

With a sigh that betrayed a hint of anger, tempered only by years of disciplined training, Zara would nod. "Zaraelyna Morningsorrow." She'd stare at the woman, gaze hardened. Expecting her to leave, she'd wait a few moments. A few more. Just a few more. Almost a minute. Just a few more. Almost two minutes. Nothing was said.

The newcomer would simply be standing, unblinking. Under her scarf, her jaw had dropped, in a look of shock that couldn't be emulated, nor replicated, no matter how hard one tried. Almost seeming to strain visibly, she'd keep herself in the spot, shaking her head slightly.

Zara was the first to break the silence. "For the love of Quel'thalas… What?" She'd almost spit these words, raising her chin defiantly. This would actually seem to offend the woman, and she'd narrow her eyes, expression oddly soft. This would only serve to anger the ranger, and she'd shove herself from the bench taking a step towards the newcomer. Aggravated beyond containment at this point, she'd move till she was a foot before the woman.

"Did I stutter?" Zara would snarl.

The woman lunged forward, deceptively fast. Instead of an attack, as Zara had almost expected, the woman would wrap her arms around the ranger's stomach, pressing her palms against her back. Zara would tense, but was unable to pull from the hug without fear for hurting the smaller woman. The sudden embrace startled her, and she quickly became unsure of what to do. _What the…_ She'd simply stand there, arms dangling at her sides,

"Zara…" The woman would say softly, almost whimpering.

"Do… I know you?" _Of course you don't, idiot. All your friends are gone._

"You..?" The woman would peel her head back, tilting it once more, as was becoming her style. Curiously, it also seemed to be the ranger's style, as she emulated it. Without another word, the blonde would pull the scarf to her neck, and quickly run her fingers through her hair, letting it down to her shoulders. Shaking her head, she'd allow it to fall into a semi-presentable look.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing…" Zara would state, drawing out the end of her sentence in confusion.

"Of course you don't…" The blonde would huff in annoyance, and instinctively blow an unruly lock of hair from her left cheek, before it fell back into place. Suddenly, it clicked.

"No…" Zara would almost stumble backwards, if it weren't for the woman's arms around her. After a few seconds, she'd roughly shove her away, breaking free. "You… Died… I watched you. The scourge…" She'd clench her jaw, steeling herself from the emotions, trying to think logically.

With a shake of her head, the blonde would swallow roughly. "I ran… Didn't die… Agile and nimble." She'd stutter these words out, breath shaky and uncertain.

With what must have been a mix of contempt, shock, confusion, disbelief, and a faint tinge of fondness, Zara would swallow roughly. "You… Came back…" She'd narrow her eyes, face now turning into a pained grimace.

"But, I changed my-"

"You left us to _die_ , Vyn. You let Mother die. The others… Probably dead, too. That was on you."

With an agonized whimper, Vyndina would shake her head, trying to speak. "It was hopeless… You know what happen-"

"That's _not_ what matters! Honor! You do not abandon your post!" Zara would be shouting at this point, and a few of the civilians around would turn to watch the reunion. Zara would almost spit each word out, a sneer creeping across her lips.

"I was young… Zara, I was _scared._ " She'd lower her voice, almost pleading with her older sister. Taking a step closer, she'd try and keep the conversation to themselves.

This only set Zara off more, rudely shoving her younger sister again. "We were _all_ scared, Vyndina. Every one of us… We would have gladly died, stalling for our forces to mount a defense. It's how this thing works." She'd lower her voice, face and stature sending off almost tangible waves of pity, and resentment.

Stumbling backwards, Vyn would take a few seconds to piece together her own emotions, before trying to speak once more. "I'm safe… I'm alive… Happy. I have a lovely girlfriend, and I have a place I belong, finally…" She'd whisper these words, voice cracking at the end.

Zara would watch her younger sister with a disapproving expression for a few moments, before finally shaking her head. "That doesn't change the past, Vyn… You know that." Her voice would soften gently, but her face would remain the same. With a huff, she'd turn away from her sister, from the last of her family, leaving the younger elf with an opened jaw, tears welling in her eyes.

 _Deserter… Traitor… Coward…_

 _Sister…_

Sparing a look over her shoulder, before she turned, she'd look back to where she was standing.

Vyndina Morningsorrow was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is a short story I decided to write, portraying the interaction and backstory between two of my characters. I RP on Moon Guard, so if anything doesn't make sense, or seems to end abruptly, it's probably continued with another person! If you want more of the story, come on down and I'd be happy to RP with you!**

 _The scout had been right, of course. An army of undeath, marching upon the eternal spring of Quel'thalas. Long before the wails and shrieks of the dead were audible, the stench of death swept over the land, foreshadowing what was to come._

 _In this hour, there was no confusion. No uncertainty. The Ranger-General and her troops had failed. It was clear from the report what would become of them, but that didn't keep the people from their hopes. But now, as it became increasingly obvious that Death was at their door..._

" _Let's go." Zaraelyna pushed herself up from where she knelt in the Farstrider Square, placing the freshly sharpened arrows into her quiver. With a look of grim determination, she'd nod at her mother._

 _Anyanda Morningsorrow was beautiful, graceful, and strong. When Anarian wasn't around, she would guide her family and friends. Unwavering determination and courage, she inspired those near her. Yet, on this last day, she was worried. Not for herself, her people, or even her husband. For her daughters, Zaraelyna and Vyndina._

" _Zara… Vyn… My loves…" Anyanda would nod to each in turn. Vyn, pacing nervously, would look over her shoulder, usually-flowing hair disheveled. Swallowing roughly, the girl would step towards the other women of her family. The quiet tension between the three was almost tangible._

 _The two rangers, Zara and Anya, shared a quick knowing glance, before returning their eyes to Vyn. Not wanting to break this precious moment, they'd stare at each other for a little while longer._

 _It was Vyndina, who finally spoke. "We could run." She'd blurt out, wringing her own hands in anxiety. "Go North, find a way around… Hide." Her voice would be barely loud enough to hear, but urgent._

 _Anyanda shook her head, an imperceptibly blank face tilting slightly. "No. Vyndina… You know we can not abandon our people. You are stronger than that." She'd wrinkle her nose slightly, finally showing signs of disgust at the scents of putrefaction._

" _Vyn… Fight with us. If this is how we end, we end together." Zara would clasp a lithe hand on her sister's shoulder, nodding once more. Before another word could be spoken, a booming voice would echo through the city, a deep resonant tone, with an ominous undertone._

" _Citizens of Silvermoon! I have given you ample opportunities to surrender, but you have stubbornly refused. Know that today, your entire race and your ancient heritage will end! Death itself has come to claim the high home of the elves!"_

* * *

The Morningsorrow line had always been brave. They prided themselves in their strength and precision, unwavering courage. Always at the front lines, their members served their people until their dying breath. In a way, that was what it meant to be a Morningsorrow. Giving your whole life for your people, without wavering. It had been that way for longer than Vyndina knew.

 _Why me?_

Pacing back and forth across the secluded inlet, the monk would seemingly have thrown her rationales out the window. She ran her fingers through her hair, coming to the only place she knew she would not be disturbed.

 _Not the point, not the point._ Her thoughts were frenzied, scattered. What she had pushed out of her mind, closed the door on, she had hoped would stay gone. Her family. Her misdeeds. Her decisions. All old news to her, known to few, if any.

Her becoming of a monk had been to attone, in her own way. Viewing herself as a traitor and a coward, she felt she at least owed it to herself to prove her worth. All her training and meditation had helped her to overcome her grief, and anguish. She was the only one of her family to survive, and that was that. She was the legacy. And she had failed.

Relinquishing her title, she became known as only Vyndina, or Vyn. The fewer that recognized her, the better. Finally building up the courage to return to her old home, she'd allow herself to feel peaceful, like she belonged. She was a new face once more, in an old city. She had escaped her past, and had started on a new path. She was respectable, strong, honorable. She would never truly forgive herself for what she had done, but she could live with that. Until earlier that day, there had never been anyone else to hold her accountable. So how had the tables suddenly turned?

* * *

 _Rushing to the front gates, the Trio prepared for the worse. Zaraelyna, drawing her bow with grim determination. Anyanda lifted her own, nocking an arrow as she awaited the invaders. Vyndina, behind the other two, slowly lifted her own. With shaking fingers, she'd rest an arrow against the slot, preparing for what was sure to be their final stand._

 _What she saw was beyond even what she had feared. The shambling corpses of her people poured in with a sudden shriek. The few forces remaining at the gates charged valiantly, meeting their enemy head-on. Given prior knowledge of the threat, they fared better than they would have. But better than a complete slaughter, is still a slaughter. Within minutes, they were overwhelmed, and the dead pressed on._

 _Throwing themselves at the living, the walking corpses would hack and slash, swinging wildly at anything still breathing. The women drew aim again and again, downing as many as they could. Stepping back with each shot, however, they were quickly faced with a decision._

" _Let's_ move _." Anya called out, turning to her daughters. "To the spire, it'll be easier to hold out." Zara nodded obediently, as did her younger sister. As they made their way there, however, it became evident that they weren't fast enough. The dead pressed on, losing little ground. With grim determination, Anya turned. "Zaraelyna. Vyndina. Here, we make our final stand."_

* * *

 _Zara… Is alive._

For anyone else, discovering their elder sister had survived almost certain death would be an uplifting moment, full of wonder and joy. For Vyn, the simple thought wracked her body with a guilt she hadn't felt in over a year.

 _She… She hates me._

The emotion cascaded throughout her being, overwhelming her. Dropping to her knees, she'd throw her head back, releasing a shriek of frustration, with herself, even with her sister, for being alive. She had drawn a blank, unsure of what to do. She couldn't return to the city, for fear of seeing Zara again. She couldn't go to Melli, because she didn't want to be seen like this.

 _Time to disappear again._

* * *

 _They released arrow after arrow, until their limbs screamed for rest. Vyn drew another, mounting it clumsily. "Mother… We need to run!"_

" _No, Vyn. This is our home. If it falls today, so do we." She'd not spare a look to her daughter, focusing on the threat beforehand._

 _Vyn, on the other hand, was never as focused. Turning a quick gaze to her mother and sister, she'd fight back tears at their courage, willingness to lay down their lives for Quel'thalas. Vyndina was never so brave. Releasing the arrow, it would sail over the heads of undead, before uselessly clanking off a shred of armor, falling to the ground. With a crushing sense of regret, she'd tear her eyes from the battle once more. "I'm sorry… This isn't my end." She'd throw her bow to the ground, took a few steps back, before turning to run._

* * *

Zaraelyna heard the shriek from where she was, following the old beaten path to the inlet. The place their family had found, many years ago, was lucky enough to survive the assault. Breaking into a run, vaulting nimbly over the branches and fallen trees in her way, she'd emerge from the woods to find…

Nothing. Vyn, despite having just been here, had vanished once more. Swearing under her breath, Zara would walk forward, scanning the area for traces of her sister. Footprints, the scent of peaches she had caught, strands of hair, even…

Then she felt it. In her younger sister's distressed state, she had failed to contain her energies. The sheer strength of her emotions permeated the air, and Zara thanked the Light silently that she had begun to study the arcane in the past weeks. With a small motion of her hand, she raised her chin, eyes glowing brightly. Following the trail, she'd press on.

* * *

 _Zara, so keenly aware of her surroundings, could sense her sister's growing distress, even over her own. Sensing the movement, she'd swear under her breath, as the spire was becoming surrounded. "Let's go, mother." She'd call out, as she turned to drop down from the ledge. There was no response. Looking over her shoulder, her mother had disappeared from her sight. Looking around, she'd begin to panic. Dropping from the ledge, she'd sprint away from the hordes, a pit growing in her stomach. Looking for her family, she'd swallow roughly._

" _Vyndina!" She'd hear the shriek, looking around frantically. Her mother would be scrambling after her, the well-composed woman going into a frenzy. This struck Zara as odd, but she didn't have time to think. If her Mother was scaling the city walls, there must be a reason. Beginning to sprint towards the buildings, her heart would drop as she saw what her mother had._

 _What Vyn had not._

" _Vyndina!" Zara screamed, spotting the gargoyles flapping about, dropping civilians back onto the ground. Flinging herself against the walls, she'd race up, trying to get to her younger sister._ Little Vyn… _She'd choke back a desperate sob, exerting all the effort she could. When the trio was noticed by one of the hideous stone creatures, Zara almost gave up. This was it. The last of the Morningsorrows, being chased, while they tried to flee. Was this how her family would end?_

* * *

The trek was long, probably a great deal longer than it needed to be. Vyn had made sure to avoid most settlements, wanting to leave as little trace of herself as possible. Finally arriving in Tranquillen, she'd sigh. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears, but she was overcoming her recent outburst fairly well. Surpressing her emotions, she'd grimly purchase a Dragonhawk to Brill.

Mounting the beast silently, she'd lean forward, allowing it to carry her. Mind racing, she'd simply gaze forward, trying to hide from her own thoughts.

 _Zara…_ She'd allow her thoughts to drift to her sister, and she'd shake her head, trying not to let doubt creep up on her. She knew what she was going to do.

Arriving in the small town north of the Undercity, she'd solemnly take the winding staircase up the tower, waiting for the zeppelin. Sending one last look back to the direction of her homeland, she'd steel herself. Determined to prove herself once more, she'd turn to the goblin, lofting a brow.

"Is this the one to the fjord?"

* * *

 _She was scared. No, beyond that. Terrified. Death was shambling below her, and she was determined to outrun it. Suppressing her emotions, she'd push onward, pulling herself up building after building._

" _Vyndina!" She'd hear the scream again, this time from her sister. She focused on climbing, trying to tune out the horrifying sounds below. For a few more moments, her world involved only reaching one hand up, then one foot. Simple, easy motions. Yes, she could do this._

" _Mother!" The shrill yelp from below made her blood run cold. Taking a deep breath, she'd look down below her. What she saw made her lose her grip, and she tumbled painfully down to the roof below her. Now lying on her back, she had a clear view of her mother._

 _A clear view of the look on her face. Reaching out for her youngest daughter, her jaw would be open in a silent scream. Noiseless, Vyn realized as a wave of guilt wracked her body, due to the grip from the creature. Her mother's throat dripped a steady stream of blood, as the talons sliced into her flesh. Right before she soared out of the city, she was dropped._

" _Mom!" Vyn jolted to life, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she scaled building after building. Knowing what she'd see before she reached the top of the wall, she'd begin to plead. "No, please no… No…"_

 _Anyanda Morningsorrow was on the ground. Flat on her back, arms outstretched. The face that had whispered so many loving, reassuring words, the face that had kept it's cool when all else failed, was forever frozen in an expression of pure horror. Surrounded in a splatter of her own fluid, as the undead trudged on toward the body, continuing their horrid march through the city. Vyn let out a wail, dropping to her knees._

 _This was all her fault…_ All my fault…


	3. Chapter 3

_Northrend…_

The frozen north held a special place in Zara's heart. As she soared into the Fjord on her 'borrowed' dragonhawk, she scanned the area for the zeppelin. Catching a glimpse of her sister scrambling down the tower and away from the camp, she'd sigh.

 _Where are you going..?_

Circling the skies away from her for a few minutes, she'd quickly realize the error in her plan. Vyn was smart. She would know to look around her, and above, for followers. Finding an opening in the trees, Zara would leap off the beast, patting it graciously. "Thank you." She inclined her head respectfully, letting the creature find its way around on its own. Turning to the direction she knew Vyn had taken, she'd trudge on quietly. Brow furrowed in determination, she'd draw her bow with a look around her. _Just in case…_

* * *

The morning quickly dragged into midday, sun bright above her back. It's rays cascaded around her, and she'd shiver gently. With a slight smirk, she'd continue on.

 _Northrend… The only place the sun doesn't seem to work._

The cold didn't bother Zara. She had grown used to it, and the nip of the frozen air against her bare stomach made her remember how much she missed the place. Her mind began to drift once more, to simpler times. Dalaran, after the fall of Arthas. The undead were still a threat, but their presence had certainly waned. She was able to retire to Dalaran, living peacefully for quite some time. Made a few friends.

Then the Kirin Tor decided the Sunreavers were a threat, and unjustly purged them from the city, by any means necessary. She had tried to fight. Tried to defend her friends, her people. She was outnumbered, and potentially outmatched… But she had fought against worse odds, and survived.

 _Jaina…_ The name was enough to sour her already unstable state, and she growled to herself. Trying to steady herself, she'd take a deep breath inward, holding it, before releasing. Some wounds never healed.

* * *

Dragonblight. It would seem her sister had picked up her pace. With the widening areas, Zara was forced to slow down. She couldn't risk being seen, or Vyn would run. If she lost track of her, she may not find her again.

Tracking an animal, that was easy. Tracking a human, almost as easy. Elves, that could be complicated. But a Morningsorrow? That was another story entirely.

 _Where could she be going..? I don't think Vyn has ever been to Northrend._

As each settlement passed, Zara's mind began to race more and more. Each outpost, fort, garrison, cave… Another possible explanation, crossed out. Following the scarce and light footprints, the elf trudged on.

* * *

Vyndina stretched her arms out, then bent over to rub her legs. She was used to walking, traveling a lot, but across a continent at this pace? This was pushing it, for her. Darting her eyes quickly over her shoulder, she'd look around, making sure she wasn't followed. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling.

 _Nobody knows you're here. You're alone, now. Free from your past._

 _From your past. The whole past. The living, and the dead._

 _The living. Your family, and friends._

 _Melli._

Her thoughts had seemed to end on the woman, more times than not. It was either her, or Zara. She couldn't decide which hurt more. Clenching her fists and her jaw, she'd shake her head. No, she was determined to forget. The gnawing at her chest pulsated deeply, ebbing and flowing like the ocean. Pressing on, she'd distract herself by watching her surroundings.

Sholazar was a mystery to the woman, but she felt a sense of familiarity at the jungle climate. In an uncomfortable and muggy way, it reminded her of the Jade Forest. Of peace, dedication, focus. Those she trained with wanted to be there, and so did she. All were welcome. It was a simpler time.

A rustle of leaves behind the woman, and she'd whirl on her heel, drawing back into a serpent-like coil. Narrowed eyes searched her surroundings, and for the moment, she achieved complete focus. Such was the way she was trained.

A noise from the direction she had been facing only seconds ago, and she turned, lips curling into a sneer. She had no idea what was nearby, but could only hope it was a coincidence. A twig snapped behind her once more, and she'd roll gracefully to the side, moving with purpose. Landing acrobatically on her feet with a palm on the grassy earth, she'd rest her eyes on the creature that caused the paranoia. Her actions were not in vain, it would seem.

The dreadsaber had tried to sneak up behind her, and would have pounced, had the twig not startled both of them. Instead swiping in front of itself with large paws, the roll from the woman eluded the beast for just a moment.

She was large. Roughly the same size as the tigers in the Jade Forest, but with a sleek, leaner build, as opposed to the bulky cats she had grown accustomed to. It lowered itself to the ground, watching Vyndina carefully. Baring it's teeth, it was clearly not happy with it's easy hunt compromised.

Beginning to rotate around the cat, Vyn tensed every muscle in her body. Watching it's teeth, legs, tail, anything for a hint of a coming attack. The two stared each other down for almost a minute, Dreadsaber and Sin'dorei circling each other slowly. Without warning, the cat launched itself at Vyn once more, teeth bared as it roared.

* * *

Tracking the woman to Sholazar had tested her patience and skills as a ranger, but the swampy jungle was as much home to Zara as it was to the creatures in it. Reminding her of her years on the Isle, she'd find it much easier to locate the tell-tale signs of her younger sister. Feeling confident once more, she'd allow herself to look over the area.

 _A jungle in Northrend… Still doesn't quite make sense, to me._

Rolling her eyes, she'd press on, before entering a small clearing. The tracks went all around, and there appeared to be quite the commotion. It was clear something had happened here, but exactly what was almost imperceptible. Keeling to get a closer look, she'd narrow her eyes. Running her fingers along the ground with her right arm, she'd draw her bow cautiously with her left. Lifting her now-moist fingers, she'd widen her eyes, gasping softly.

 _Blood… Vyn's?_

Looking around frantically, she'd shout for her sister. "Vyn!" Unable to find more tracks, her breathing would pick up, and she'd begin to panic. Before she could shout again though, she heard a noise from the bushes behind her. Whirling with widened eyes, she'd hope to see her sister.

Without warning, the dreadsaber pounced.

* * *

Her mind screamed in agony, only preventing herself from exclaiming by sheer power of will. Clutching her stomach, she'd hold her hand tightly against it. There was blood… Lots of it.

 _It's not mine…_

Stumbling again, she'd collapse to her knees, throwing her head back in a silent cry for help.

 _Okay, not -all- mine._

The saber had underestimated her, and barely escaped with its life. Fortunately, so had Vyn. Amidst her lonely pilgrimage through the north, she'd set her mind to what she would do. Thoughts of proving her worth, she hadn't thought about what would happen if she met her match.

She was regretting that, now.

The woman would pull herself up with her other arm, forcing herself to press on. _If I die here, it won't be in the open._ Reaching a tree, she'd swallow roughly. The open wound on her stomach not only slowed her, it had surely attracted unwanted attention. She needed to elevate herself, and fast.

Looking up its side, Vyn pleaded with herself silently. On any other day, scaling it would be a simple feat. But like this? She'd be lucky to make it to the first branch.

Looking around for something, anything to use to help her, she'd let the pain overcome her. Slumping down against the bark, she'd curl inwards, letting her mind drift. To home, friends, and family. As her thoughts inevitably reached her partner, she'd choke out a single sob, filled with a mixture of anger, sorrow, and despair. Anger for herself, her sister, and anything else that played a role in these events. Sorrow for the pain she had caused, and was surely causing. Despair for her situation, and what she had left behind for Melli.

 _What would Melli do..?_

Vyn curled up tightly, slowly growing still. With each passing breath, the next seemed shorter, more strained. When her breathing was almost nonexistent, she'd attempt to hum softly, trying to comfort herself. Smiling weakly, she'd feel less of the pain, and more of a calming numbness. It almost felt nice, and she'd allow it to creep across her body.

As her vision faded, she leaned her head against the trunk behind her. Allowing herself to drift into a peaceful slumber, she'd close her eyes softly. _This is it._

"Vyndina!"


End file.
